


Отмеченный морем

by Kaellig



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Eleanor Guthrie, Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane, Eleanor Guthrie/Max





	Отмеченный морем

Она знает, как звучат его шаги, как неуловимо меняется шум, наполняющий таверну, когда Джеймс Флинт переступает порог. Элеанор не нужно слышать его голос или выглядывать из кабинета, чтобы понять, что он здесь.

По правде говоря, точно так же она почти всегда угадывает прибытие Вейна, или Хорниголда, или ещё нескольких капитанов, заслуживших в городе особую репутацию. Но Флинта не спутать ни с кем. Его боятся меньше, чем Вейна, и уважают не так сильно, как Хорниголда, но если спросить любого моряка в Нассау, с кем из них он предпочёл бы выйти на охоту, они все выберут Флинта. И Элеанор прекрасно их понимает: именно Флинт всегда возвращается с самой богатой добычей, именно Флинт неизменно выходит победителем из самых тяжёлых сражений, и его корабль, несмотря на простое, совершенно не внушительное название, вызывает у всех благоговейный трепет.

Поговаривают, будто своей удачливостью Флинт обязан ведьме, живущей в маленькой хижине в глубине острова. Но чёрная магия требует жертв, и потому за удачливость капитана его люди расплачиваются собственной кровью. Элеанор не верит в ведьм, как не верит и в Бога, но она выросла среди моряков и невольно переняла их веру в высшую волю моря. Море безжалостно, жестоко и очень ревниво, и тот, кого оно выберет своим любимчиком, навечно будет одинок. Любой, кто приблизится к нему, обречён. И Элеанор не приближается, как бы сильно её ни тянуло.

В конце концов, говорит она себе, у неё есть Вейн — не такой удачливый, не такой образованный, больше напоминающий дикого зверя, нежели человека, зато готовый на всё ради неё и не отмеченный при этом роковой печатью моря. И есть Макс — горячая, родная, всегда готовая поддержать, всегда способная понять даже то, что не успела понять для себя Элеанор; единственный человек в её жизни, равнодушный к морю.

Джеймс Флинт приходит в её таверну, принося с собой эхо далёких штормов, звона сабель и грохота пушечных залпов, сам подобный опасному, переменчивому морю, и у Элеанор перехватывает дыхание, а сердце начинает биться беспокойнее.

Но проходит пара дней, «Морж» снова покидает гавань Нассау, отправляясь на поиски добычи и кровавых битв, и Элеанор говорит себе, что так лучше. Безопаснее.

Она верит, что с такого расстояния проклятье моря её не настигнет.


End file.
